Deranged
by MrsPamelaScissorhands
Summary: Set 5 minutes after Destined. I suppose it's my version of how Hidden might turn out. Pairings: Lenobia/Travis Zoey/Heath Zoey/Stark Thanatos/Kalona Aphrodite/Darius Stevie Rae/Rephaim And some super Neferet craziness. Please read and review, I suck at summaries. Also; I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they are all property of P.C Cast.
1. Chapter 1

House Of Night Fanfiction – Set 5 minutes after Destined

Pairings: Lenobia/Travis, Zoey/Heath, Zoey/Stark, Aphrodite/Darius, Thanatos/Kalona, Rephaim/Stevie Rae

Lenobia POV

It is nearing dawn when I emerge from my quarters, having safely eradicated all evidence of my pain from my face.

I tiptoe quietly through the stables, hoping desperately to avoid Travis Foster – (My pride far abandoned at this point)-, while I check on the horses. 'I may be having...problems...but that is no excuse not to do ones job.'

I approach Mujaji's stall, being careful so as not to spook her – not that it is necessary as she knew I was coming – and smooth my hand across the mares long neck, basking in the silence that fills my stables at the end of a school day.

However, it became apparent that my peace was short-lived as I hear someone approaching. 'Not Travis', I register. This footfall is far too delicate to belong to the cowboy. I'm dimly aware of another set of footsteps following behind.

Whirling around I am greeted by a serene – looking Thanatos, accompanied by Zoey.

"Good evening, Thanatos, Zoey. How may I help you?"

I look to Zoey and see a great sadness pass through her eyes and immediately begin to steel myself.

"I am afraid I come with unpleasant news." She replied "Our own sword master, Dragon Lankford, gave his life this evening saving the life of the consort of Stevie – Rae, Rephaim."

The shock I feel is not for hearing of Dragon's death in itself – in times such as these, no death comes as a surprise – but rather hearing that he sacrificed himself for Rephaim. The ex-raven mocker who killed his mate. Even though I am saddened by his death, it calms me to know that in the end, he did the right thing.

Instead of voicing all this, I ask "Who killed him?" This is when Zoey looks truly uncomfortable, although I cannot yet fathom why.

Thanatos lowers her head slightly and replies with "The boy, Aurox, transformed into a bull and tried to kill Rephaim at the ceremony at Zoey's grandmothers farm."

'Of course. This must be Neferet's doing.'

As if reading my thoughts, Thanatos goes on to say, "However, the spell revealed to us that Neferet is the one who is responsible for Zoey's mother's death and gave us conclusive evidence that Neferet's consort is, indeed, Darkness."

"Good Lord." The consort of Darkness. This is extreme even for her. "Thank you for telling me all of this.", I say.

She smiles and says, "You were friend to both Dragon and Anastasia Lankford. At the beginning of the school day, tonight, I will be calling everyone together for a ritual and to announce myself as the Tulsa House Of Night's new High Priestess and to announce a new sword master. Goodnight, Lenobia.", and without waiting for a response, the swept from the stables leaving Zoey and myself behind. Barely missing a beat, she asks "What's wrong?"

'For one so young, she is certainly very wise'

Zoey POV

Damn. A lot has happened tonight. It's kind of insane to think about. Kalona! Thanatos' oath sworn warrior! I don't think anyone expected that. I notice that she doesn't tell Lenobia about his replacing Dragon.

Looking at Lenobia, my instinct immediately tells me that something is wrong. She looks sort of tired whereas she usually looks alert. It could be because it's late – (For vampyres anyway..) – but it feels like something more.

Thanatos sweeps off looking all graceful and High Priestessly and leaves me with Lenobia, who looks as if she's barely even noticed I'm standing here.

"What's wrong?", I ask. She looks startled, then wary. I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it so I know I'm on the right track.

She sighs and is about to say something when Mr. Foster rounds the corner, looking as distracted as Lenobia.

When she notices him she freezes and looks deeply uncomfortable.

I almost laugh out loud. Seems like even century old vampyres still have guy problems.

He pauses then looks at her and somewhat cautiously makes his way over to where we are standing and pats Mujaji on the head gently.

"Good evening, Travis", Lenobia greets.

"Evening, ma'am". He tips his hat to her.

I start to feel awkward and turn to leave when Lenobia says, quickly, "Zoey! You must tell me how the ritual went. Thanatos wasn't very specific."

Once again I have to right the urge to laugh until I pee myself. She clearly doesn't want me to leave her with Travis which means something must have happened.

She heads off down the row of stalls and ushers me into her office, leaving Travis looking slightly crestfallen.

Once we're inside and I've closed the door, she sinks into her office chair looking exhausted.

I take a seat on the chain opposite her and smile knowingly. Guy problems are my area of expertise.

"What happened?"

She lets out a long breath and places and hand delicately over her eyes.

"Something that I did not intend to happen."

That's too vague.

"Like...?", I prompt.

"I may have or may not have accidentally kissed Travis Foster."

This time I really do laugh. In fact, I almost double over on my chair with barely repressed giggles. She skewers me with her storm-cloud eyes, looking more than a little annoyed.

"I'm sorry- it's just...it's weird...seeing tough ass vamps with these kinds of problems..", I managed to get out between laughs.

Her face turns slightly sad which makes me immediately regret my laughter.

"I'm not sure what to do. It's a very complicated situation that I have not had to face before."

This surprises me.

"What? You mean...ever...? So, you've never had a...boyfriend?"

"Oh, I've had physical partners occasionally but I have only once ever truly given myself to another."

"Physical partners?", I ask, feeling more than a little bit dense.

She gives me look that says 'Oh-for-Jesus'-sake'.

"Trysts, Zoey."

"Oh! Okay, I'm following...". I blush, of course.

"I once loved a human boy before I was marked and when he died I almost died with him. I cannot allow myself to become close to another human."

Okay. Now I'm really, really surprised. I'd always assumed of course that Lenobia must have loved someone at some point during her long life but I'd never really put a lot of thought into it. She was a tougher-than-tough vampyre professor. I never stopped to think about why she might be like that.

"What was he like?", I ask.

She smiles faintly and replies with, "He was wise and handsome and compassionate. He cared for the horses on the voyage I was on the took me from France to New Orleans. He had a wonderful sense of humour and a very old soul."

At this is have to smile since he sounds rather like Lenobia herself. She was one of the wisest people I knew and although she could be cold and sarcastic at times, underneath she was compassionate and warm and had a sort of snarky humour and always knew the right thing to say when things went badly.

"What happened to him?"

"Well. A bishop from the church I attended back in France was also aboard the ship. His intentions were...far less than honourable. When she ship set down in New Orleans, Martin and I had intended to run away together, but the bishop was set on not allowing that to happen. It was at this time that I began to feel incredibly ill and I was marked by a tracker from the Savannah House Of Night. I told Martin and he was delighted for it meant that we could have the freedom to be together, him as my mate. But our joy was short-lived for the bishop set the stables that we were in alight. Martin carried my out be he was badly burned and would not have had long to live. The bishop made it out unscathed and Martin gave he life to save mine by carrying the bishop into the burning stables. It was a dreadful day. Had it not been for the early manifestation of my affinity I would have sat there and let myself burn. The tracker, Medusa, came to collect me and I felt the emotions of the horse she rode and it gave me a new purpose. That is my story. I do hope I did not bore you."

I listened with rapt attention while she was speaking and then found myself too surprised to say anything after. I was speechless. That was a horrible story. And she'd carried all that around with her for more than two hundred years.

"Have you ever told anyone else that story?"

She shook her head. "I have not. I'm not even sure why I'm telling you now."

"I'm glad you told me. So...how does Travis fit into all of this?"

She lowers her head, looking upset. "I vowed to Martin that I would not love another. And now I am having...feelings for Travis."

"But wouldn't he want you to be happy? If Travis makes you happy then wouldn't Martin want you to be with him?"

"I...It's complicated...", she stutters, searching for a reply.

Something nags at me. "Why couldn't you and Martin be together anyway? Before you were marked?"

She looks grateful for the slight change in subject. "Because he was a black male and I was a white female. During these times it was not allowed. Things have changed a lot since then."

"Oh" It was such a romantic and tragic story. I almost want to hug her but I wasn't sure if she'd rip my head clean off. So I settled for tentatively placing my hand on her arm. She looks and me and smiles.

"You are a good listener, Zoey. I feel bad for unloading my problems on you when you have so many of your own."

I wave her away. "Happy to help.", I sense an opportunity to unload some of my problems myself.

"I looked through the seer stone at Aurox tonight.", I blurt out.

"Oh? And what did you see?"

"Well. It was like...when I looked at him I saw Heath. I saw Heath's soul attached to him."

Now she looked surprised.

"I don't quite understand. You saw Heath's soul attached to Aurox's soul?"

"When I met him it was kind of like I recognised him on an instinctual level. And then tonight when I looked at him I understood why. I think Aurox IS Heath. Like, reincarnated or something. Is that possible?"

"It is certainly possible. It has always been known that Nyx says that the only thing that survives beyond death is love. When two people love each other it is as though their souls and bound together and that they will find each other again and again in each life. Perhaps Heath has found you again in the form of Aurox?"

Even though what she was saying was crazy my instinct was telling me that she was correct.

"But...Heath- I mean, Aurox killed Dragon! Heath would never do that!"

"Maybe he could not control it? Even vampyres kill people accidentally. Everyone does things that they do not mean to."

This was another of those times when she reminded me of Nyx.

"I suppose you're right.", she gave me that look. The of-course-I'm-right-Zoey-I'm-always-right look. "Tonight Aurox looked at me and I could see how sorry he was. And he told me that he was Neferet's weapon or something. And that he wasn't really sure what he was."

"He isn't sure about what he is?", she asks.

"No. I mean, he transforms into a bull...that, surely, is not normal."

"I have never encountered it before but like I said, there are a lot of things in this world."

"True." I glance through the window and wince when I see that it is past sunrise and then sun is at full glare. Lenobia seems to realise too and says, "You should be getting to bed. It was unprofessional of me to keep you so late. I shall see you at fifth period, Zoey."

I stand up, stretch and head towards the door. "Blessed be, Lenobia."

"Blessed be, Zoey."


	2. Chapter 2

Travis POV

I know Lenobia wants to avoid me but I really want to talk this out. We kissed and she ran off and I want to know why. So I wait until I see Zoey emerge from her office and leave the stables before I enter to find Lenobia staring wistfully out of the window at the sun in the sky.

I cough to make my presence known and she looks briefly startled before her faces freezes into cool cordiality. Something she does well.

"I think you know what it is I wanna talk about", I say, slowly.

She sighs and rubs her temples, the first sign that she's feeling troubled.

I move closer to her but stop when she tenses.

"What was all that about earlier?", I ask gently.

"I told you, I cannot do this. I am not able." She turns her face away from me so I reach out and gently touch her chin, making her face me.

"Why not? Whatever this is we can talk though it. When I met you I felt something real special. Something that I've never felt before. And I think that we should acknowledge that."

She doesn't say anything so I continue, "You vampyres are always saying that you can't ignore the gifts Nyx gives you. Well, isn't this kinda the same? When something incredible happens you can't ignore it."

Lenobia starts to shake slightly but tries to put on a brave facade. Anyone could see that she was about to lose it.

"Travis, I just...please...Just listen to me when I say that this cannot happen between us. I will not allow myself to experience the pain that love brings. Not again."

And suddenly it all makes perfect sense. She'd been hurt before and so she was avoiding relationships to protect herself. I was relieved to say the least. I was thinkin' it was something to do with me.

"Look", I begin, "All I know is that when I met you it was like I'd found the other half of myself. And I really do not want to lose that."

I take a deep breath.

"I love you, Lenobia. And I want you to think about that. If you don't feel the same then I promise I will not bug you again." I stroke my thumb across her cheek and soak in her facial features. Deep grey eyes, thick blond lashes, high cheekbones.

A tear falls from her eye.

"I would be lying if I said we did not share something. I love you too, Mr. Foster."


	3. Chapter 3

Aphrodite POV

Well shit. Kalona's Thanatos' warrior. How much more bat- crap crazy can things get around here?

I perfect my make up in my vanity mirror. Ugh. I hate getting up early. Due to yesterdays craziness we'd all stayed at the House of night in our old rooms instead of going back to the depot. This I was glad for. I was reaally starting to miss my vichy shower. I can't wait to get one installed at the depot. After all, that is what credit cards are for. What is life without luxury?

I turn to look at Darius. Ever since he'd given me his warriors oath back and the Nun house we'd been even closer. There were still moments when I felt way too exposed but I trusted him. And he made me feel like the princess I pretended to be.

He must have sensed me staring. "Good morning, My Queen."

"Uh. Hey. Sorry, I was just...". Ugh. I'm flustered like a dumbass school girl. Fuck sake.

He grins and I'm dumbstruck by his hotness.

"It is quite alright. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm good, just pissed off with all this random drama. Kalona...I kinda think Thanatos is mad for trusting him but whatever..."

"It is indeed unusual but we cannot question the decisions of a High Priestess, my beauty."

Sigh. I wish I really were a princess so that maybe people would listen to me when I tell them they're making the wrong decision.

"That's true. But get up we've gotta get to this ritual thing Thanatos is holding. For some reason I get the feeling a lot of people aren't gonna object to Kalona taking Dragon's place."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Not sure how long I'll continue this Fanfiction for, I haven't decided yet. But chapter 5 is half finished so I think I'll keep going for a while. I don't own any of these characters, that all goes to P.C and Kristin Cast. Please read and review. I'm not sure if it's all relatively in character or if I waffle too much so please let me know.**

Neferet POV

"NYX BE DAMNED! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!"

Aurox flinches away from me as I yell at him. It almost makes me smile. Almost.

"You have failed me and so you will pay."

I bite into my wrist and allow the tendrils of Darkness to drink deeply in my rich blood.

"You have disobeyed my orders. You allowed Zoey and her circle to perform the spell. So now you must pay."

I thrust my hand out towards him and intone, "Take his blood as payment and as punishment for what has been done tonight. I have ordered it, so mote it be!"

It only takes a few short milliseconds before his screams or agony fill my ears. It is such a beautiful sound. But it is not enough. I am just about to kill him myself when I sense a greater presence and turn only to be face to face the white bull himself. In all his luminescent beauty.

"What is this?", he enquires.

"The boy has failed me, my Consort. He must pay for his failure."

"He is only as good as your sacrifice allows him to be, my heartless one. I should not need to remind you of this."

The reproach in his voice makes the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"I am sorry. I forget. I only wish to remind him of the importance of the tasks I give him. He has ruined everything. Thanatos knows that I killed the useless husk that was Linda Heffer. There is nothing I can do to stop the full might of the council coming down upon me."

"Everyone is corruptible, Neferet. Remember that. You need only name a price."

Of course...She could still get what she wanted. She just needed to have what someone else wanted.

Neferet smiled. It was time for her to attend the ritual.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoey POV

We're all sitting in Nyx's Temple – Stark on my right, Damien on his right next to Shaunee then Aphrodite and Darius and Erin on the end with Shaylin. On my left is Stevie – Rae with Rephaim and Kramisha- When Thanatos sweeps gracefully through the crowd of gathered kids and professors to stand in the middle of our circle.

"Good evening, House Of Night!", her voice seems to swell with power. "I have gathered you all here tonight to grieve the loss of Dragon Lankford, our beloved sword master and protector of our home. Last night Dragon gave his life for that of a student. For this we commend and thank him. We are all saddened by his death but we must remember that Dragon is in a better place now. Why, I myself, with my death affinity, saw him welcomed into the arms of his mate Anastasia, in the otherworld. He is in a happier place now."

Looking around I see kids with shocked expressions. Nearly all of them looking upset with the exception of a few that I knew hadn't been here long. So I suppose they didn't really know him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Neferet creep quietly into the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?!", Aphrodite leans over and hisses to me.

I shrug and give her the how-the-hell-should-I-know?- look.

Thanatos continues, "It is also with a heavy heart that I must announce that our own High Priestess of Nyx, Neferet, is not what she appears to be. Last night I witnessed something that proved that she is in league with Darkness itself. The white bull as her consort." She pauses for effect, letting the news sink in.

Many students look outraged and I barely suppress a sigh of annoyance.

Stark must have sensed this and says, "Look. It's not all of them."

I glance around and see several kids appearing devoid of surprise, like they expected it or knew this already. Which I suppose they probably did – it really wasn't that hard to miss...

It's at this point that Neferet decides to swoop into the middle of the circle, looking as deadly and beautiful as ever.

"What is the meaning of this?!", she cries, her features contorting. I can only guess that she's trying to look affronted, but to me she looks a little bit deranged.

"You have been discovered Neferet. We are aware that you are no longer in Nyx's service. I convened with the council this morning via skype and it was agreed that you shall be stripped of your High Priestesshood."

"How dare you! How dare you say that I no longer serve my Goddess! And I think you will find, Thanatos, that I spoke with Duantia not half an hour ago. She did not seem in any way inclined to fire me. Although, I am afraid I will be leaving the Tulsa House Of Night."

To everyone else she had assumed the role of a sorrowful High Priestess perfectly, but I could see the glint in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Neferet?"

"I have been inducted onto the High Council."

WHAT?! I turn to Stark and see his face set in a stony expression and am about to turn to Stevie Rae to give her my best WTF look when Thanatos replies – In a somewhat strained voice – "I do not understand."

"The council agreed that, due to my devotion to Nyx and my obvious closeness with her that it would be a wise move to have me become a member. I am humbled by their decision. However, it sadly means that I will have to resign here in order to take up the position."

"Holy shit." I jerk round to see that during Neferet's speech, Aphrodite had crawled round to crouch behind me.

"How is she doing this?", I mutter.

"I think the question you should be asking is what the hell are we gonna do?"

"And I suppose, Thanatos", Neferet continues, "That you did not tell the council of your decision to induct my ex-consort, the banished Kalona, as the new sword master."

"Oh crap. This looks bad." Aphrodite frowns and rubs her brow with a delicate hand.

"I was about to announce that, Neferet." Thanatos turns back to face the crowd. "Kalona has pledged himself in my service as my oath sworn warrior. He is repenting for his sins and wishes to do the bidding of our Goddess and leave his dark ways."

Neferet sighs and looks at Thanatos pityingly. "Oh, old friend, it now becomes apparent to me that you have also fallen for his ways. Kalona is a manipulative being. He fooled me and now he has also fooled you."

Oh God. I can see where this is going and want this assembly to end quickly. The horrible thing is that Neferet has a point. It's just like when Kalona spoke to the High council. Nobody can deny that Kalona's manipulative and that Thanatos probably shouldn't trust him. But everybody can change, right?

The two women seem to forget about the room full of people surrounding them and everyone around us starts to chatter amongst themselves in hushed voices. I faintly hear one third former saying to another, "Jesus. What does she think she's doing telling everyone Neferet's evil? Is she mad?"

"I disagree. He has pledged himself to me and therefore to Nyx. In fact, I-.", she begins to say something but Neferet cuts her off. "I believe your judgement may be tainted, Thanatos. I know that Shekinah's death affected everyone within the council and I believe that it is because of this that you have lost your perception on right and wrong."

Everyone was stunned. Neferet had only been in the council five minutes and she'd already gotten too big for her knee high leather boots.

Thanatos swelled to full height and seemed to magnify with power. "It is not your place to even imply such a thing. I was sent here to gather evidence of your treachery, and now I have it. I will go before the council once more in the days to follow. Now, to all of you, this ritual is adjourned, goodnight and blessed be!"

With that the waved her arms and dismissed us all. Neferet bowed slightly and swept from the room followed by the kids that started to slowly file out.

"Why is it that whenever something changes around here it always seems to stay the gosh darn same?", Stevie Rae said, rocking up by my side.

"It's because Neferet is one extra large bucket of crazy. She just seriously disrespected Thanatos and what's worse is that she made her look like...like...well, her."

"Ah, screw this, let's just get to second period" Aphrodite stands up and links her arm through Darius' and with that leaves the room flanked by Stevie Rae, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Shaylin, Rephaim and some other red fledglings.

I notice Stark staring at me and ask, "What're you looking at?"

"Well, besides a very beautiful vampyre priestess, I'm looking at a stressed out teenager. You need rest. You should skip next lesson. I'd come too if I could get out of warrior classes."

I shake my head, "No. It wouldn't be right for me to skip out on stuff. It doesn't look professional. I need to speak to Thanatos but something tells me that I probably shouldn't bother her right now.

"You're probably right there. Neferet just made her look really biased. But what's worse is that she didn't really say anything that wasn't true. She didn't lie.", he said, eerily echoing my earlier thoughts.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to prepare for a whole lot of bullpoopie to come..."

'**Kay. That was just a chapter to fill out the story. Boring, I know, but it had to be done. I couldn't think of how Neferet could discredit Thanatos but I suppose her accepting Kalona's oath is probably the best way. Anyway, in the next few chapters I promise some more drama and some more of Neferet stirring the shit pot. And some more Lenobia/Travis. REVIEWS, PEOPLE! REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Right. Now, this chapter was really hard to write. I'm too much of an inexperienced writer to structure this story well so I'm having to fluff it out slightly. I also have awful geography and no knowledge of Tulsa since I'm English so I had to look up airports near or in Tulsa. And even that didn't go so well. But, hey, here's some Neferet evilness...**

**It's set in the daytime before Thanatos' ritual. And Neferet's announcement regarding her new found High Council of Nyx membership and whatnot.**

**Also; I'm writing this on the 21****st**** of December to be uploaded in a few days (It actually transpired to be a lot more) time, so, Happy Apocalypse, my dears!**

Neferet POV

'What the white bull – My_ Consort_- said to me has given me an idea. A magnificent idea. It is pleasantly convenient that a member of the High council just happens to currently be visiting in Tulsa. It strikes me that she may have a meeting with Thanatos, given their familiarity and the fact that they are a part of the same board, but I suppose I'll just have to take that chance. I step out into the parking lot of the Mayo and head towards my latest acquisition – A Rolls Royce - If my plans manage to come to full fruition I'll need a more inconspicuous way to travel – A more human way. I frown in distaste. Given my vampyric abilities I have never understood those vampyres that choose to travel in human methods of transportation. Like the Son Of Erebus warrior Darius with his incredibly ostentatious hummer. Foolish child. I'd hoped to maybe be able to win him on side but I find the idea of killing him far more agreeable.'

'I start off on my journey in the direction of the hotel that Athena happens to be staying at with her human consort Jethro. In the beginning I had thought that Athena's relationship with Jethro had been a clever ploy to make her seem more...what was the term the humans used these days? "PC"? Who better as a High Priestess then a vampyre with a human mate? But no, she was far stupider than she seemed. The least powerful and dangerous of the High Council.' Neferet had never understood how anyone could allow a human – with their clammy, blemished flesh – to touch them. Neferet had before, but then she had been to young, too weak, to defend herself. Never again. She was strong now, far stronger than any human and more deadly than all of them together. If it wasn't for vampyres natural dependence upon them she would simply exterminate them all herself. Get up extremely early in the morning and begin hunting. But, given even her need for blood, perhaps preservation of game was for the best. For they do not hunt all of their cows to extinction, as she will not hunt all humans. But she will take what she is owed. Neferet. Queen of the Tsi Sgili. Destroyer of the world. She rather liked that title.

'I reach my designated location – Athena's hotel in downtown Tulsa – And exit the Rolls Royce. The hotel is distasteful and unfashionable. I have always enjoyed the finer things in life – things fit for a Queen - but it is clear from what I see that Athena does not so much. How dull. As I pass through the front entrance I nod slightly to one of my many paid-for watchmen. Humans in menial positions of work that I pay to keep a look out and gather information for me, discreetly. This one – who's name I do not know – I hired when I last visited after learning of the High Priestesses temporary residence here.

I turn myself to smoke and shadows and will myself invisible, passing silently throughout the halls until I come to the correct room where I crush the doorknob in my hand – no need for any caution now – and force my way into her room. I find exactly what I expected to find. Jethro is a young and rather attractive young man with ridiculous messy hair and a slow expression and I find myself unable to understand Athena's attachment to him and can only assume she is undergoing some very-late life crisis. His eyes widen and pulse rises and he looks up at me, like a deer caught the headlights, his base animal instinct telling him to run. But he is far too slow to do so and would not have been able to even if the boy had tried because I am faster. And stronger. And better.

'Hello, my dear. I have been looking for you'

'Who are you?', he says, his eyes shifting back and forth between me and the balcony.

'Now, now. Must we skip straight to business? Is there no time for polite small talk?' I detest small talk.

'What are you doing here? You don't belong in here.' The boy has a somewhat nasally voice and an accent I can't quite place. Texan mixed with something unidentifiable. It irritates me and I find my patience wearing thin. I force myself to relax. You cannot rush a good plan. I jam the door closed behind me and turn back to face him.

'I have a proposition for you' Foolish human. I see his eyes rove over my lithe form as the inevitable crosses his mind. They are all the same.

'What kind of proposition?', Jethro asks.

'Well it's quite simply, really. I need to speak to your other half, so to speak, but I'm not sure where she is. I also need to show her that I am quite serious in what I have to say, therefore, Jethro, my proposition is simply this: I am going to grant you unimaginable pain and in return allow you to live. Or, you may attempt to run now and I will give you a head start. I'm willing to be...sporting about this.'

He swallows noisily and rises to his feet. 'Please. How old are you? You can't just come in here and think you can start pushin' me around. You've got five seconds to leave my hotel room before I call the cops. I won't hit a chick but if that's what it takes I'll do it.'

'Don't be a fool, dearest Jethro. I am being quite civil about this. And I am also running out of both time and patience. So. Decide.', I bite out and he flinches at the sharpness of my words.

'I'm callin' the cops, lady. You had your chance.' He turns to pick up the telephone on the bedroom nightstand but before he can do so I am there standing in his way, as quick as a flash.

'Gah! What the fuck are you doing?!'

I reach out and wrap my fingers around his neck and squeeze, delighting as he makes chocked squealing sounds.

'I gave you a chance, you hapless boy. And you might have made it, too. All you would have had to do was make it to the reception hall. But your own _human arrogance _has now cost you your very existence upon this Earth. How typical.'

'Please.', he gasps, writhing while I constrict him.

I release the boy and allow him to fall to the floor. He quickly staggers to his feet, rasping, and runs for the door. But he never reaches it in time. With his mortal eyes he could not see the tendrils snaking out of the darkest corners of the room, to cocoon around his body, slashing as they go.

Jethro screams as he tries to claw his way towards the door, his nails digging into the ugly carpet. I giggle and make a beckoning motion with my hand and Jethro slides across the floor to land at my feet.

'That's it, my love. Let me hear you pain. Let me feel it in my bones. Let me smell your fear. Let Athena feel it as it rips through you and into her. Let. Her. Know. That. I. Am. Serious.'

He begins to screech until his throat becomes bloody. For thirty, maybe fifty minutes or perhaps even an hour – In my enjoyment I loose track of time – he shrieks and his desperation becomes almost palpable within the small room. None of the other residents will hear them of course. This is the top floor and I'd previously arranged for us to have the floor and the floor below entirely to ourselves. Jethro is now rapidly loosing blood for in my playtime I had quite forgotten my original intent and I'm now beginning to worry that I'd killed him prematurely. Ruined my own plan with enthusiasm and lack of restraint. Athena still has not yet arrived to save him. Perhaps he was just a career advancement?

Ah. No. It would seem not. I sense the High Priestess enter the building and reach out to taste her emotions. Rage combined with fear concern.

'What are you doing?! JETHRO!'. Athena bursts through the broken door and stares in horror at her destroyed lover.

'I'm glad you're hear, High Priestess. I didn't know where you were and I needed a word.'

She turns her pain-filled eyes to gaze at me.

'What? What are you talking about? What are you doing to my consort?! Release him!'

'Not yet. We must talk first.'

'TALK?! Are you completely insane?'

I pause and think this through. Is that what I am? Many would indeed say so but the line between sanity and insanity is a very arbitrary thing. Perhaps.

'Perhaps, yes. Perhaps I am. But either way it does not and will not influence our deal, I assure you. Now. Sit down.', I snap at her. I'm losing my patience. Why can't people simply do as I tell them? I flick my wrist at her, harshly and her knees give out and drive her into the floor.

'I want to be inducted into the High Council of Nyx. No. Scratch that. I do not want to. But I must in order to get the things I do want. You will help me get those things or I will kill your dearly beloved.' I say the last bit with scorn and disgust.

'I cannot give you those things, Neferet. It is not within my power to grant any number of them. And even if I had such power, I would not. You are vile and cruel and your ways will lead to nought but destruction and misery. You are dark and you are pointless.'

'POINTLESS?! Pointless?! You who sits upon your throne with the cursed Duantia pretending to be lords over what is not even rightly yours! Trying to keep and alliance with humans! An alliance that none of them even have any interest in keeping! You are pointless and you are pathetic. You have power and no will to use it! What a waste.'

I sink my teeth once more into my wrist, drawing blood to the surface. Blood that is darker than the average vampyres.

'Feed, my loves!' The tendrils latch themselves onto my flesh as they feed like starving babies. My starving babies. They lash themselves at Athena, slicing her skin beneath her clothes. I am careful not to mark her where anyone would see. It would raise suspicions and I can't have that yet. Not if I want everything to be perfect.

'Give me what I desire!'

'I do not know how!', she weeps.

'You will deliver some things for me to the other High Priestesses. And you will convince Duantia of my innocence or I will kill both you and your pet. It's nothing personal. It's just good fun.'

She gasps and squirms on the ground as my children tear at her skin and release her lifeblood. 'No.', she groans. 'I can't convince Duantia that you're innocent. She already knows you've turned your back on Nyx. She isn't stupid.'

'Yes she is. Her Goddess has ultimately failed her. Religion makes people blind and desperate to believe the best.' I sigh. 'Tell her that I came to you with a story about how I have "Seen the light". Tell her that Nyx herself sent to you a message proving my redemption and that I am not in league with Darkness. That, although I killed Zoey's mother, My consort is not the white bull.'

'That's it?! That is what you want to tell her? That you are "redeemed" in the eyes of Nyx? You expect her to believe that?"

'No.' I draw a small memory stick from the folds of my robes and toss it at her.

'But I believe that this will at least make her...re-evaluate things.'

'What is it?', she enquires.

'It is video footage of the boy wonder Stark harassing a fledgling named Becca. I think it is in Duantia's best interest if she knew the whole truth about the group she's supporting so much. She will also find on there footage of Stevie-Rae Johnson devouring and killing a human. I hate to use such methods but these are desperate times and I thought this might pay off. And it did.'

Athena gives me a woozy frown and I release her from her bonds causing her to shudder and whimper into the carpet. 'Please. Let Jethro go free. I will deliver your message. Free him.'

'I'm afraid not. I'm going to have to hang onto your pet for a little while longer. Just until I'm sure that you've done exactly as I asked and you haven't told Duantia about my buying you.'

'Buying me? You have not bought me, Neferet. You do not own me.'

I almost roll my eyes. Sometimes I truly believe I am the smartest person in the world. People make such fools of themselves in trying to preserve their pride, only to end up loosing it altogether. 'I think you'll find that I have. You have agreed to do as I proposed, therefore, you are mine.' I gesture my hand slightly at the now unconscious Jethro and cloak him so that he turns to shadows and those shadows become a part of me. 'Do as I ask and you shall be rewarded. No telling on me.'

I leave the room before she can reply and grant myself a small, satisfied grin. My Consort was right indeed. People are so easy to buy.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey POV

'I don't understand.'

I looked Lenobia directly in the eyes to show her I was being serious. Not that this was something you'd exactly make up. I still can't believe it. Neferet! A member of the High Council. Goddamnit. Why can't we just have one relaxing week? Why, instead of a psychotic High Priestess with an appetite for destruction, can we not have an invasion of aliens with a spa for a ship or something. Damn...that'd make a terrible movie.

'How can Neferet be a High Priestess? Has Duantia taken complete leave of her senses?', Lenobia asks. Good question – since that's what I was thinking.

'No idea how she did it. But she has. How come you weren't at the Ritual?'

'Ah. I was...busy.' She trails off looking faintly embarrassed and it takes me a few seconds to understand why. She's looking at Travis in the distance with an undecipherable expression.

'Oh. You were...uhh...distracted by him?', I ask, suddenly taking an intense interest in my shoelaces.

She smiles a wry smile. 'Yes. You could put it like that. But I still cannot believe Neferet. What are we going to do? There's no way to get past a member of Nyx's Council.'

'I mean, I know it's supposed to be a 50 year job or whatever but isn't there some way we can get her fired? Try and find some mega-dirt on her that Duantia would have to listen to?'. I ask as I remember that True Blood episode where Roman stakes that kid vamp because he has a video of him munching on a human on his laptop. I wish I'd video'd Neferet feeding Elliott the Slug. I mean, ultra, ultra gross but really useful right about now.

'I have no idea.' She sighs. 'If she won't listen to the word of another Council member – and one of the longest serving members – then I don't think she'll listen to anything less than the word of Nyx.'

_Nyx. It'd be fantastically awesome if you could just show up and tell Duantia not to trust Neferet. I know you don't meddle in peoples affairs and whatnot but it would still be mega helpful if you could just knock some sense into some people._

'Still. I don't know what good it's going to do her. She'll have to be even more discreet in her dealings or else risk everyone discovering her treachery. Again. Although, I suppose it will give her added protection.'

Hmm? Protection? Makes the High Council sound like the mafia. The Vampyre Mafia.

'What do you mean protection?', I ask.

'Well. Back during my time the punishment for killing or bringing harm against a member of the Council was punishable by exile or death depending on the severity of the incident.'

Whoa whoa whoa. Back up.

'Death? We aren't killing Neferet. No way. Absolutely not. I'm not discussing this anymore.'

Lenobia gave me an almost worried look. 'Zoey, if she's going to try and kill us then we are going to have to fight back, you realize.'

'I know but there's a difference between self defence and murder.' I run a hand through my – today, immaculate – hair. I know she's evil but murder just seems kind of harsh.

'_But she did kill your mother._' My brain whispers treacherously to itself. What was the expression? An eye for an eye.

'Until Neferet cuts out my eye I won't be killing her.', I speak aloud.

She gives me a confused and slightly alarmed look.

'What? Zoey, are you feeling okay?', Lenobia asks.

'Yes', I reply. 'Perfectly great. But still, I'm not killing Neferet. No way. I couldn't even if I wanted to.'

'I have been waiting for an opportunity but one has yet to present itself.'

This shocks me. Had Lenobia seriously been considering killing Neferet?

She registers my wide-eyed look and continues, 'Sometimes you can petition the Council and ask for their permission to deal with a situation in a certain way. Sometimes, if the person you are enquiring about is causing a particularly large amount of disruption and has been committing acts of murder, they will allow you to deal with it in an old-fashioned style.'

This was news to me. Was that right? Letting vampyres go at each other?

'What do you mean an old-fashioned style?'

She leans her shoulder against the side of Mujaji's stall.

'Duels. For hundreds of years both humans and vampyres alike had no better way to thoroughly settle things than by challenging your foes to a duel. Most could wield a sword before learning to read.'

I laughed, 'You're thinking of walking up to Neferet and challenging her to a sword fight?'

She raised her perfect blond eyebrow at me. 'Don't be ridiculous. Not specifically a sword fight. More of a battle on equal terms with certain parameters. To make it fair.' She sighed. 'Sadly that isn't how things are done anymore. The High Council will allow such actions in very extreme circumstances. But such actions haven't been warranted for well over a hundred years.'

I felt a knot of anxiety in my stomach. I looked around, worried that something might suddenly jump out at me but saw nothing but Ant and Johnny B messing around with Travis in the distance, a pile of spears scattered on the floor behind them. Johnny B was using his bulk to defend against Travis who came at him with a long, pointy, mean-looking spear while Ant watched with an awed expression on his face.

'We can't kill Neferet.' I said, abruptly. 'We can't kill her because then we'd be giving into Darkness.' Even as I was speaking I knew I was right. Killing is always wrong and should be avoided whenever possible. Then I paused as guilt washed over me. I nearly killed those two guys in the park after I'd fed on Heath.

'You're right, Zoey. But sometimes maybe it's for the greater good. Before now I had always detested that phrase but I cannot think of one that is more apt.'

'Maybe, I guess. I don't know, I still say that I'm way too young for all of this. I don't want all of this responsibility. I just want to go back to worrying about geometry tests and boyfriends.' And vampyre teachers who seduce you and lie to you...

Lenobia smiled sadly. 'You were given this responsibility for a reason, Zoey. Frodo Baggins didn't want the One Ring and look at how well he did.'

'What? YOU'VE seen Lord of The Rings too?'

She smiled, wryly. 'And read the books. So, back to my original point, you will do what you are meant to do. If you weren't able then Nyx would not have given you this task. Have faith in our Goddess and have faith in yourself, Zoey Redbird.'

Kalona POV

I watched as Thanatos slowly paced the length of her quarters, deep in thought. She had not spoken for the past 47 minutes. She had also not answered my question.

As abruptly as she had started, Thanatos stopped pacing.

'Nothing' she said.

'Nothing?'

She turned to stare out of the window behind me.

'I cannot oppose the will of the High Council. Neferet is now a High Council member and there is nothing I can do in order to change that. A council member has their position for 50 years. No more, no less.'

Thanatos sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor, betraying her feelings of hopelessness. It surprised me. I had not known her for very long but I had always thought of the High Priestess as being strong and wilful. A characteristic I thought they all shared. Her expression looked woeful as the light from the moon shined brightly through the window upon her face and suddenly I had the overwhelming and uncomfortable urge to comfort her. But I quickly banished those thoughts. Such actions are not, and never have been, in my nature. I am Kalona, fallen warrior of Nyx, and I do not comfort chits.

'If I were to act against Neferet, I would be going against the vows I took when I became a part of Nyx's Council. I cannot directly move against her.'

I turned from her so that she wouldn't see my smirk. She had just put her finger directly on the solution but I knew it wouldn't be something she would entertain lightly, as a woman of honour.

'It would seem that you cannot...directly. Have you considered that it is right to act underhandedly in certain situations?' I asked.

I felt, more than heard her shift behind me but could not ascertain her emotions without seeing her face.

'That would be...dishonourable.'

'Perhaps it would. But, as your know, I do no longer deal in the trivial matters of honour. Honour is for the weak. If you desire victory you must act without honour or it shall be your downfall. Neferet's downfall will be her arrogance and yours shall be your sense of right and wrong. As is the way with all of Nyx's children.'

I didn't need to look at her to know that I had angered her. Death was quick to anger and her fury blazed so brilliantly I could practically feel it permeate the room.

'No. The line between right and wrong may be arbitrary but it is still there. I cannot act in a manner that would deliberately go against my ethics for to do so would be going against my Goddess. As you did, long ago...' she trailed off, her anger dissipating, leaving her sounding old and tired.

For now it was my anger that had been insighted. Must everyone continue to remind me of my...shortcomings?

'The past is the past and I do not regret my actions. But you shall regret yours if you allow your sense of misplaced duty to override your good sense. If you will not act then I shall do as I see fit as is my duty as your oath-bound warrior. To protect you and to protect this House of Night.'

Without looking at her I swept from the room, my wings unfurling behind me in irritation. It was easy to bring about my wrath as so many have over the thousands of years but it was infinitely more difficult to bring about my feelings of...protectiveness. Something that I haven't often felt, even for my own children. Something that I had only previously felt for my beloved Goddess, Nyx. It is not something I am accustomed to and I shall not allow the chit to stir up these feelings again.

Stevie Rae POV

It's a beautiful night outside with the full moon shining high in the sky, casting a glow across the campus and making it look just as magical as it actually is. But nothing could be more beautiful than the tall, strong looking Indian boy walking next to me.

I look from the sky to find Rephaim already staring at me, with that look in his eyes that I love so much. I'm so happy that I saved him and proved that everyone can change. And I'm so proud of him for changing and asking the Goddess' forgiveness.

'What are you thinking, my Stevie Rae?' he asks me, smiling and lifting to capture one of my curls between his fingers.

'I'm thinkin' about how proud I am of you. And that Nyx did a good job with your human body.' I grin suggestively at him, hoping maybe to start a little moonlight make out session. It had been a long day for both of us and nothing makes either of us happier than each other.

Rephaim POV

I catch Stevie Rae's suggestive grin and match it with a smile of my own. My beautiful, powerful High Priestess. My Stevie Rae.

I had been worrying about her lately – not that I wasn't always worrying about her. Like Zoey, she has a habit of getting herself into trouble. But now I suppose it was my job to worry about her. I could finally claim that right.

I reached down and cupped her delicate chin within my palm and lowered my face to hers, just touching my lips to hers as a scream rang out through the night air.

Stevie Rae flinched away from me and whipped her head around to find the source of the disturbance.

'What in the hell-?' she asked, absently.

I searched through the trees, straining to see as far as my limited, and now decidedly human vision would allow.

'I cannot see anything. What about you..?', I asked, knowing that her red vampyre senses were worth ten of mine.

My internal organs froze when she said, 'I can smell blood.'

I was just about to reach out and pull her into my protective range when another scream broke through my mental haze, kicking me into overdrive.

'Rephaim, go get Zoey and tell her to get her butt down here. It's Dallas. I can smell him.'

She started to stride towards the source of the commotion when I put my hand out to grab her. If she thought I was about to let her confront Dallas alone then she did not know me well at all.

She turned to give me a gentle, knowing smile.

'I'll be alright. I just need you to go and get Z and the gang, okay? Maybe Thanatos, too, while you're at it. I don't know how serious the situation is but it's always good to have a vampyre on hand.'

I almost laughed. 'You're a vampyre...'

'Oh...' she looked surprised before her face twisted into a humoured grin. 'I keep forgettin' sometimes...Anyway, go! I'll be okay. If anythin' happens I'll call Earth to help me.'

And with that she ran off into the dark without me.

Dallas

Hell yeah! If there's one thing that's more fun than beating up fledglings it's getting with fledglings.

I reach down and grab the girls hair (I can't remember her name – Ella? Elle? Elise? Shit knows...) and pull her up off her knees and push her back against the tree.

She giggles. A sound that both arouses and infuriates me.

'Will you shut up?' I ask her. 'Someone's gonna hear us.'

I have to hand it to her, Elise sure was brave. Or stupid.

She smirked and arched herself against my torso.

'So? Maybe I want someone to hear us. Maybe I want a professor to find us and tell us off...'

Stupid bitch. She obviously didn't know about my power or she wouldn't be addressing me so directly. Didn't she know how to speak to her betters?

'Shut it.' I tell her. 'You will speak to me properly or not at all.'

She makes that annoying sound again. That giggling. She probably thought I was kidding.

'You sure are funny. Oh well, I don't need to speak to make you happy.'

I laugh. 'Well. That's true.' And with that I plunge myself into her, pinning her to the tree as she screams. I don't know if she's screaming from pain or pleasure. And I don't much care. I just want her to shut up so I press my palm across her mouth and shush her.

'What the fuck are you trying to do? It sounds like I'm murdering you, shut the fuck up.' I hiss.

I don't wait for a reply before I begin to pound into her with a punishing pace.

We keep at it for several minutes, with which I keep my hand over her mouth, before I hear a rustling in the bushes next to us. I glance at Elise and know she hasn't heard anything. She's just a fledgling. A blue fledgling. My hearing is way better than hers.

I pause, listening.

If an adult vamp finds us now we're screwed. And not in the way I was hoping.

The only thing Neferet told me to do was to stay out of trouble until she said otherwise. And that means that whatever I want to do, I have to keep the vamps from finding out. If Neferet finds out that I fucked up she's going to kill me.

Suddenly, everything's alright. It's a vamp, I can smell them. But the scent that assaults me makes me relax. It's out dearest High Priestess, Stevie Rae 'White-bread' Johnson. High Priestess me ass. The day I call that whore High Priestess is the day Elliot gets laid.

I feel a manic grin spread across my face and begin to slam into Elise with incredible speed. She begins to struggle against me, so I know I'm doing it right.

My dear Stevie Rae. How I love to give you a show.

Rephaim POV

I run after Stevie Rae, ignoring her command to go and get help. I know logically that she can look after herself and that I would feel if anything went awry through the imprint, but I cannot repress the burst of worry I feel at the thought of her anywhere near danger.

I follow the path I think she took into a small crowding of foliage while I try and flick my arms out to stop branches from hitting my face.

I stumble a few steps as one of my feet catch on a root underfoot and suddenly slam into a small, dainty rock.

'Holy crap biscuits!'

Me and the talking rock both tumble to the floor in a haze of limbs and fur.

...Fur?

'Wha-?' I mumble, eloquently.

'Dang it, Rephaim. I told you to go and get Z.'

Oh dear.

I quickly force myself to my feet, pulling my Stevie Rae with me.

'Well hell, looks like this party's becoming a little...overcrowded.'

It's now that I notice Dallas engaging in...I feel myself turn red...activities with a young, blonde fledgling. A naked fledgling. A fledgling that looks just like Stevie Rae.

'What is going on here?' I demand.

'Well before you and the slut interrupted, I was just having some fun with Elise here.'

'WHAT?' the girl shrieks, causing us all to flinch. Her voice certainly is whiny.

Dallas turns to her with a confused expression on his face.

'What?' he repeats.

'My name is not Elise! It's Katherine!'

With that Katherine picked up her clothes and stalked, bear formed, through the bushes and off across campus.

'Oh for fuck sake. Like I give a shit!' Dallas yelled after her.

'Anyway...' he turned his slimy gaze back to my Stevie Rae. 'What brings you to this neck of the woods at this time of night? Hear something you like?'

Stevie Rae dragged herself up to full height and her eyes turned cold and unforgiving.

'I heard a disturbance and came to investigate. That's my job as High Priestess. To protect my fledglings. A red fledgling could have been gettin' hurt. And now that I've seen that's not the case, we'll be leavin'.

She turned and placed her hand within mine and pulled me away from the semi naked Dallas who was pulling his pants up from around his ankles.

I didn't like leaving my back exposed to that scum. I put my hand around Stevie Rae's shoulders and cast a suspicious look back at Dallas who simply raised his palm and smirked.

And he was still watching us and smirking until he was long from my sight. Always that same unsettling smirk that assured me we would be hearing from him again.

**Okay, that was ridiculously hard to write. I'm still really unsure about it. I also added some Stephaim for beloved reviewer SmilesSaveLives, but I don't feel as though I did them justice. I've also written out a full chapter plan so I had to start putting things in motion with this chapter. I'm going to add some little bits of Stephaim in following chapters and some major Stephaim in chapter 11 **

**Also; is there anything you guys would like me to add in to this story? Any other pairings you want to see? Is there any specific character you'd like a POV of?**

**Review and tell me!**


	8. Chapter 7 Point 5

**Hello, chaps! Yesterday night I was listening to some Ed Harcourt and this happened so I thought I'd upload it anyway as a sort of mini-almost-chapter. I really don't have any other explanation for it, sooo...here...**

Neferet sat in the darkened corner and scraped at the back of her neck with her talon-like fingernails as she squeezed her eyes firmly shut.

Everyday it became worse and worse. The squeezing pressure. Building up in the deepest depths of her mind.

She flinched and suddenly whipped around to face the joining of the two walls and sucked in a shallow breath.

'Nyx be damned!', she internally screamed. She would not allow the Goddess to haunt her like this. She didn't need her. Emily Wheiler was the girl who placed her freedom and her faith in the hands of others. Neferet placed her faith in only her own hands. Because she was stronger and fiercer than any Goddess.

So why did she feel so scared?

She pushed her palms over her ears to block out any sounds, even though another part of her strained, desperately, to hear something other than her own uneven breathing. Perhaps the breathing of another?

'No. Stop. There is no other.'

She was lying to herself. Despite how lonely she had felt as a girl, when struggling to avoid her fathers gaze, she had never truly been alone after her mother's death.

From that point on another presence had always kept her company. Regardless of whether or not she wanted it.

Neferet scraped her nails down her face and her hands came away wet. She couldn't be sure in the darkness, but she had a sneaking suspicion that only some of the wetness was blood.

Even Goddess' cry.

But she was not a Goddess. She would never lower herself to become a mere Goddess. She was Neferet. She was greater than a deity.

So why was she crying?

She tried not to, but she could still remember a time before her mother's death when she had been happy and fulfilled and vain and hadn't had to think of anything outside of her narrow world.

Many nights she spent thinking back to these times. Remembering.

Even more so lately. Now that she was close to her goal. So close she could almost touch it.

Neferet reached out her palm, forcing herself not to release the scream that she could feel rising within her throat, and touched her companions soft, silky cloak. It was almost comforting. Almost like a friend. But unlike a friend, this one would not hold her back. Or reprimand you. It wouldn't show any emotion at all in fact but Neferet occasionally got the impression that it felt...playful. Playful in the face of pain. Her pain.

Would a friend enjoy another friends pain? She couldn't remember...

She'd developed a habit of forgetting things recently.

Something that greatly pleased her companion.

It gazed down upon her with empty, black holes for eyes, it's ragged...hair? sweeping around it slightly, leaving the air around it undisturbed. If it didn't touch anything, did that mean it wasn't real?

Did it matter?

What mattered now was Neferet's goals. Kill Zoey Redbird and take what is hers. Hers by right.

Then and only then could she be happy.

**So, like I said, no real explanation. Review?**


End file.
